Le jour où tu es né
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: OS pour l'anniversaire de Luffy. Elle ressemblait à une journée comme les autres, et pourtant...


O TANJÔBI OMEDETÔ GOZAIMASU, LUFFY ! Aujourd'hui, 5 mai, c'est l'anniversaire de Luffy-pon ! Je remercie Kero-chan parce que sans elle je n'aurais pas pu l'écrire, faute d'inspiration... Merci du fond du coeur Kero !

**Disclaimer: **Evidemment, même pour mon anniversaire à moi, Oda n'a pas voulu me donner Luffy, ni Ace... ni les autres...

**Rating: **K

**Personnages: **Les mugiwaras, Ace.

**NdA: **Pas de yaoi ! Et pourtant j'avais trooooop envie que Luffy et Ace se fassent tout plein de bisoux partout, partout !

* * *

Le jour où tu es né

Une petite barque naviguait seule au milieu du vaste océan, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. A son bord, un homme se tenait debout, droit, sa main tenant un grand chapeau posé sur sa tête. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient dans le vent pendant que sa petite barque avançait rapidement dans l'eau.

« Faîtes que j'arrive à temps... »

Et comme pour réaliser le vœu de l'inconnu, un navire apparut devant lui. Un grand bateau à tête de lion, avec un pavillon noir où était dessinée une tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille. En l'apercevant, l'homme sourit en montrant toutes ses dents. Un sourire carnassier, avec une pointe de satisfaction dans le regard.

Sans un bruit, l'inconnu monta dans le bateau et inspecta les alentours. Une jeune femme brune faisait le gai à l'avant mais ne le vit pas. Il sourit encore une fois et s'aventura à l'intérieur du bateau.

******XxX**

Un navire orangé voguait sur les flots de la mer bleu azur. Un nouveau jour se levait sur Grand Line. Le temps était doux, la mer calme et quelques mouettes passaient entre les nuages. On aurait pu croire que c'était une journée comme les autres, et pourtant...

Dans une des cabines du Thousand Sunny, le capitaine du navire se réveilla en furie. A peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il s'était jeté hors du lit, tout sourire. Il se mit à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre en balançant les bras. Luffy rit un peu. Évidemment, comme chaque matin, le bateau dégageait une odeur de nourriture spécialement préparée par Sanji. Et comme chaque matin, Luffy avait faim. Mais il cessa soudainement de gigoter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la senteur n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Elle était plus sucrée, plus douce.

Le brun au chapeau de paille sortit de sa cabine, légèrement intrigué par cette odeur nouvelle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un sac vint recouvrir sa tête et qu'il sentit une multitude de bras l'encercler ! Il essaya vivement de se débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à cibler ses coups, à cause de ce sac qui lui barrait la vue. Il n'y voyait rien, et bientôt, l'air allait lui manquer. Luffy se sentait traîné dans tous les sens, quand soudain, on le relâcha et il se retrouva par terre. Vite, il s'empressa de retirer le sac pour recouvrer la vue. Chose inutile, puisqu'il se trouvait dans le noir complet. Malgré l'obscurité, il sentait plusieurs présences autour de lui. Le brun plissa les yeux en espérant capter le moindre petit mouvement. Il en était sûr, il n'était pas seul. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose passer à sa gauche. Luffy se retourna précipitamment et se mit en position d'attaque. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer un bon coup de poing quand des voix s'exclamèrent à l'unisson :

« Surprise ! »

La lumière s'alluma soudainement, éclairant les huit visages qui entouraient le capitaine. Il se frotta les yeux, puis les ouvrit en grand, surpris. Les huit personnes qui l'entouraient n'étaient autre que ses compagnons. Ils étaient tous là, avec des sifflets pour certains, des banderoles pour d'autres et des chapeaux coniques pour tout le monde. Ensemble, ils dirent en cœur :

« Joyeux anniversaire capitaine ! »

Même Robin et Zoro y mettaient du leur. La salle à manger avait été spécialement décorée pour l'occasion et des tonnes de nourriture ornaient la table. Des ramens, de la viande, des takoyakis, des makis, du poulet et tout ce qui s'en suit. Luffy remarqua que l'odeur de sucré avait totalement disparue.

Le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son anniversaire... Il l'avait complètement oublié. Dix-huit ans déjà... Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il ne voulait plus fêter son anniversaire. Quatre ans qu'il n'y songeait plus. A quoi bon ? Puisqu'aucun de ses frères n'était là pour le fêter avec lui ? Depuis que Ace était parti en mer, Luffy ne trouvait plus de plaisir à souffler ses bougies. Il s'étonnait de retrouver son gâteau entier. S'il avait été là, Ace l'aurait déjà mangé avant même qu'il ait pu se découper une part. Mais à présent, il avait son équipage. Et leur présence suffisait à combler une partie du vide dans son cœur. Une partie seulement.

« Les gars, vous vous en êtes rappelé.. »

C'est à peine si sa voix ne tremblait pas. Mais il retint une larme et afficha son plus grand sourire. Le capitaine attrapa tout ses amis et les serra fortement dans ses bras. Tous souriaient et riaient.

Luffy relâcha son étreinte et s'attaqua directement à la nourriture. Ses compagnons s'observèrent tous d'un regard entendu et Sanji sortit des cuisines. Les autres se joignirent à Luffy et commencèrent à festoyer. Luffy, Usopp et Chopper faisait leur numéro habituel avec des baguettes dans les narines, Robin et Nami les observaient en riant, Franky dansait en pleurant -Quoi ? Naôoon, je... JE PLEURE PÂÂAAAS- et Zoro commençait tout juste à boire sa cinquième bouteille de sake, un sourire aux lèvres. Brook proposa alors que l'on chante « Le sake de Binks » et tous l'accompagnèrent.

___« Binks no sake wa... »_

Luffy commença à chanter, le regard perdu dans le vide. Si seulement Ace avait été là... Le petit capitaine espérait que son frère ait au moins une pensée pour lui, pour ce jour spécial. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Robin.

« Un problème, senchou ? »

Le concerné sourit à l'archéologue et la tira de sa chaise en lui tenant les mains. Et les deux compagnons se mirent à danser pendant que les autres chantaient en cœur. Robin ne s'arrêtait pas de rire et Luffy s'était replongé dans la fête. Rapidement, leurs compagnons suivirent leur exemple et se mirent à danser par deux. Usopp et Chopper sautillaient dans tous les sens en renversant des chaises, pendant que Franky montrait à Nami quelques pas de danse :

_« ____Right, Left ! One, Two !_ Oui comme ça ! Yeah, SUUPER ! »

Zoro quant à lui, se contentait de les observer de loin en riant de ses camarades. Mais la fête fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un crier :

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

C'était la voix de Sanji. C'est à ce moment que Luffy se rendit compte de son absence. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ?

« Les gars venez voir. On a un invité surprise. »

La cuisine se vida rapidement et tous se rendirent sur le pont. Là, ils virent Sanji pointer du doigt un grand plateau où dormait un jeune homme. Luffy se fraya un chemin à travers ses camarades. Le jeune étranger avait des cheveux bruns, un short et il était torse nu. Son visage était caché par un grand chapeau orange, mais on pouvait apercevoir une bulle qui sortait de son nez. Lorsqu'il le vit, Luffy hurla :

« Ace ! »

Le capitaine se jeta sur le jeune homme et le serra fortement dans ses bras. L'homme au chapeau orange se réveilla et, quand il reconnut la petite bouille réjouie devant lui, il sourit et lui frotta rapidement les cheveux. Le garçon au chapeau de paille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, répéta encore une fois :

« Ace... »

Il ne pouvait en dire plus. Luffy était tellement heureux ! La présence de son frère lui mettait du baume au cœur, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Ace était là, devant lui, et il le serrait dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que c'était un rêve. Luffy resserra encore plus son étreinte et sanglota. Quand il l'entendit, Ace s'éloigna brusquement et cogna son petit frère.

« Espèce de pleurnichard ! Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! »

Luffy ravala immédiatement ses larmes et se mordit la lèvre. Il hocha vivement la tête sans quitter son frère des yeux. Il avait l'air sévère et en colère, mais après tout, c'était Ace et personne d'autre.

Les autres membres de l'équipage -presque- tous attendris par la scène, ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Mais rapidement, Sanji prit la parole :

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ton frère a mangé ton gâteau, Luffy. »

Le capitaine se rappela de l'odeur sucrée qu'il avait sentie en se levant. C'était donc ça ! L'équipage s'était donné tant de mal pour lui et voilà que son frère se permettait de débarquer et de tout manger. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup, mais son frère le stoppa et répliqua :

« T'imagines pas le temps que ça m'a pris pour arriver ! J'avais la dalle après...

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu t'es englouti ___mon_ gâteau ! »

Et les deux frères continuèrent à se chamailler. Nami, lassée, les frappa tous les deux et ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle à manger pour continuer la fête. Et puisque Ace était là, tant pis pour le gâteau...

Tous recommencèrent à danser, chanter, et Ace et Luffy mangeaient à une vitesse incroyable. Sanji soupira en les observant : s'ils continuaient à manger à cette allure, il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Tout à coup, alors que Ace était en train de discuter avec Zoro en s'empiffrant, il tomba dans son assiette sans crier garde, ne bougeant plus. Les mugiwara ouvrirent de grands yeux : il était mort ? Luffy, lui, continuait de manger, mais en voyant ses camarades en état de choc devant son frère, il expliqua entre deux bouchées :

« C'est rien, il dort. »

Robin fut la seule à rire, pendant que les autres se tournaient tour à tour vers Luffy, puis vers Ace, l'air de ne pas y croire. Tous sursautèrent lorsque le grand frère se releva brusquement, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il regarda un instant autour de lui puis souffla :

« Ah... Je me suis endormi. »

Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky et Brook lancèrent d'une même voix :

« En plein milieu d'un repas et d'une conversation ?! »

Mais rapidement, Ace se remit à discuter et à manger aux côtés de son frère. La fête reprit de plus belle.

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipage, accompagné de Ace, sortit de la salle à manger et se rendit sur le pont. Luffy proposa une partie de pêche, mais tous refusèrent poliment en lui conseillant de demander à son frère. Ils reprirent leurs activités habituelles en laissant les deux frères seuls, sachant que les deux garçons avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et les laissant profiter de leurs retrouvailles tous les deux. Luffy et Ace s'installèrent donc sur la rambarde, munis d'une canne à pêche. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux pirates. Ace le brisa au bout de quelques minutes :

« Tu as trouvé de bons compagnons, on dirait.

- Évidemment, ils sont géniaux.

- Et tu te plais à la vie de pirate ?

- Tu connais déjà la réponse. J'adore cette vie ! »

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire entendu, puis Ace reprit doucement :

« Joyeux anniversaire, petit frère. »

Luffy se retourna pour observer Ace. Il eut un grand sourire, les yeux larmoyants. Décidément il devenait un vrai sensible avec Ace. Quand son frère le vit, il soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Puis il sourit et lança :

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Les deux bruns restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ace repousse rapidement Luffy. Il se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta rapidement, intrigué de n'entendre aucune plainte de son frère. Il se concentra et regarda autour de lui. Où était-il passé ? Soudain, il entendit un « plouf » et son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'eau, plus bas. Et là, il fut horrifié de s'apercevoir que Luffy était en train de couler dans les profondeurs de la mer, les yeux grands ouverts, se débattant comme il le pouvait.

« Merde ! Luffy ! »

Ni une, ni deux, il plongea à sa suite pour tenter de le récupérer. C'est seulement quand il fut complètement dans l'eau qu'il se souvint d'un petit détail : il ne pouvait pas non plus nager.

L'équipage, alerté par le cri de Ace, se rendit au complet sur le pont. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir Ace plonger dans l'eau. En s'approchant, ils virent deux chapeaux flotter à la surface : un chapeau de paille et un chapeau orange. Zoro et Sanji réagirent immédiatement et plongèrent à leur tour. Ils foncèrent dans l'eau en s'approchant rapidement des deux frères. Ils s'apprêtaient à les attraper quand un énorme poisson fit son apparition, et en l'espace d'une seconde, il avala les deux bruns et plongea de nouveau, encore plus en profondeur. Zoro et Sanji furent tellement surpris qu'ils ouvrirent la bouche, manquant de s'étouffer. Ils remontèrent à la surface et expliquèrent les événements à leurs camarades, inquiets.

« Cette saleté est partie dans les profondeurs, on ne peut pas y aller à cause de la pression !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

******XxX**

Luffy toussota comme un fou, crachant de l'eau à chaque fois. Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et humide et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là. Une forme bougea à côté de lui. Un corps enflammé qui illuminait l'endroit.

« Ace ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et se précipita vers son petit frère. Il laissa une flamme allumée sur son doigt et prit Luffy dans ses bras.

« Luffy ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Ça va. »

Peu à peu les événements lui revinrent en mémoire. Ace l'avait poussé, il tombait dans l'eau. Son frère avait plongé à sa suite, mais après... plus rien. Il avait dû s'évanouir.

Les deux bruns se levèrent et inspectèrent les alentours. Il n'y avait strictement aucune ouverture, aucun indice leur permettant de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Luffy s'assit en tailleur et observa son frère marcher, blasé.

« Bon, et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Ace ne fit pas attention au petit capitaine et continua à explorer le lieu. Il regarda au sol et vit quelques poissons dans des flaques qui recouvraient quelques endroits du sol. Le commandant fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Mais, tout comme Luffy, Ace avait le cerveau qui marchait au ralenti, surtout quand il avait faim. Et là, il avait bien besoin de manger un morceau.

Toujours par terre, Luffy croisa les bras et se mit à bouder lorsque son ventre gronda.

« J'ai faim ! »

Puis il s'affala sur le sol, une main sur le ventre. Ace, lui, réfléchissait toujours. Il était devenu rouge et de la vapeur s'échappait de son crâne. Décidément, cette réflexion était trop intense pour lui. Tout d'un coup, il se retourna vers Luffy et lui lança :

« Je sais où on est ! C'est un p... »

Luffy se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit son frère s'écrouler sur le sol. Il fut de nouveau plongé dans les ténèbres, la torche humaine s'étant éteinte. Malgré ça, il put entendre les faibles ronflements de Ace.

« Hé ? Ace ! C'est pas le moment de dormir ! »

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez tragique, le niveau de l'eau se mit soudainement à monter. Luffy soupira et frappa son front avec la paume de sa main.

« Et merde... »

Le brun tenta tant bien que mal de se diriger dans la pénombre et s'arrêta lorsque son pied buta contre quelque chose. Il s'accroupit et tâta doucement. Quand il sentit les cheveux du brun sous ses doigts, il leva le poing et frappa un grand coup.

« Aïe ! »

Ace se réveilla en flammes et bondit. Luffy se recula vivement et montra du doigt l'eau qui montait doucement en fixant son frère. Elle était déjà à mi-hauteur de son mollet. Le plus grand reprit rapidement ses esprits et expliqua rapidement :

« On s'est fait bouffés.

- Quoi ? »

Ace passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés et continua :

« Ouais, par un poisson. »

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et lança, en colère :

« C'est pas vrai... Je vais me le faire moi ce poisson ! Gear... »

Le brun mit une main sur ses cheveux et émit un cri d'horreur quand il se rendit compte de l'absence de son chapeau. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, complètement paniqué. Son grand frère suivit ses mouvements, amusé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Sans même lui adresser un regard, Luffy lui répondit :

« Mon chapeau ! »

Ace éclata de rire devant la panique de son frère. Luffy, plus qu'agacé, s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un bon coup de poing mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand son frère ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux en criant :

« Merde ! Le mien aussi ! »

Luffy eut un sourire moqueur et se remit à chercher mais le plus âgé l'interpella :

« Oi, Luffy ! On a pas le temps. On va crever si on reste là.

- Je préfère crever plutôt que de perdre mon chapeau !

- Discute pas ! On se barre de là et ensuite on le cherchera.

- Non ! C'est pas...

- Fais ce que je te dis bordel ! »

Luffy foudroya Ace du regard, mais il l'écouta tout de même et se mit en position.

« Gear Third. »

Le jeune brun se mordit le doigt et gonfla en un coup son poing. Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement estomaqué. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire une remarque que Luffy continua :

« Gomu Gomu no... Gigant Pistol ! »

Ace n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il s'était passé. En quelques secondes, Luffy avait traversé le ventre du poisson avec son poing et de l'eau s'était engouffrée à l'intérieur. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, fut son frère, évanouit, emporté par le courant.

******XxX**

L'obscurité. Des sons qui bourdonnent. Des bribes de voix. Un étrange sensation de froid et d'humide. Un mal de tête horrible. C'est dans cet état que Luffy reprit doucement conscience. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière l'agressant à chaque fois qu'il essayait. Il voyait trouble et avait du mal à discerner les formes autour de lui. Luffy essaya de parler mais il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, de l'eau lui sortant des narines. A ce moment, il sentit un contact chaud sur sa joue et son torse. Il reprit un peu plus ses esprits et vit Ace penché au dessus de lui. Même si lui aussi était trempé, son pouvoir lui permettait d'avoir un corps toujours chaud. C'était agréable.

« Ça va ? »

Luffy sourit et hocha la tête. Les autres membres de l'équipage qui étaient assemblés autour de lui semblèrent soulagés. Ace aida Luffy à se redresser et lui lança :

« Tu m'as vraiment épaté petit frère. T'as fait des progrès à ce que je vois. »

Le plus âgé frotta les cheveux du brun, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau au passage. C'est à ce moment que Luffy repensa à son chapeau.

« Ace ! Mon...

- Tenez. »

Sanji leur tendit deux chapeaux. Luffy bondit et se jeta sur le sien avant de le poser sur sa tête, souriant. Apparemment il avait repris des forces. Les deux frères partirent en cabine et se changèrent rapidement. Le commandant expliqua à son petit frère ce qu'il s'était passé. Zoro et Sanji avaient tous les deux plongé dans l'eau pour les retrouver. Ils avaient dû les chercher pendant près d'une demi-heure, et ils avaient fini par retrouver le poisson qui les avait mangés. Juste à ce moment, Luffy lui transperçait le ventre. Ils les avaient attrapés et ramenés à la surface. Ace s'était réveillé le premier.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Mais ce ne fut pas pour si peu que l'agitation sur le navire cessa. Au contraire, la fête battait son plein, en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Ace et surtout de l'anniversaire de Luffy. Sanji avait préparé un énorme gâteau et avait formellement défendu Ace de s'en approcher. De toute manière, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps puisqu'à peine Luffy avait-il aperçut le gâteau qu'il n'en restait déjà plus une miette. La soirée s'était terminée sur une dispute des deux frères qui se battaient pour le dernier morceau de viande. Luffy l'avait emporté, Ace s'étant encore une fois soudainement endormi. Enfin, le moment était venu de se quitter.

« Les autres doivent déjà m'attendre, je dois y aller.

- Tu peux vraiment pas rester encore un peu ?

- T'inquiète, on se reverra.

- Ouais. »

Ace prit Luffy dans ses bras avant de le frapper.

« Aïe ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es vraiment malade !

- Tu vas me manquer petit frère. »

Et Ace sauta sur sa petite barque. Il s'éloigna en saluant une dernière fois Luffy. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, des flammes s'agitèrent en illuminant le ciel comme un feu d'artifices, traçant des mots dans la nuit :

___« J'oublierai jamais le jour où tu es né petit frère. Joyeux anniversaire. »_

Luffy sourit devant ce spectacle et finit par murmurer :

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

* * *

Fiou'... J'ai fini cette fic juste à temps...

Un petit délire yaoi quand même:

**Alison:** Ace attends ! Et le bisou alors ?

**Ace:** Tu veux que je t'embrasses ?

**Alison:** Pas moi ! Luffy.

**Ace:** Ah... D'accord. Luffy, viens !

**Luffy:** Quoi ?

**Ace, s'approche de plus en plus de Luffy:** Alison veut qu'on s'embrasse.

**Luffy:** Ah ok ! *s'approche encore plus de Ace*

**Alison, commence à saigner du nez:** Encore un peu...

_Leurs lèvres se frôlent_

**Alison:** Encore... *hémorragie nasale intense*

_Ace tombe et s'endort_

**Alison, s'évanouit:** Et merde...

**Luffy, mort de rire:** Tant pis !


End file.
